Neliel's vengeance
by DeadGirlx.x
Summary: Light cute story. will make a chapter 2 soon ...


**Neliel's vengeance **

Hope ya like it is supposed to be cute and funny.

Not finnised.

NelielxNnoitra and TelsaxMeloni

I dont own bleach.

* * *

The beautiful former espadas eyes shot open as a heavy blade crashed down on her head. Falling to her knees before him. She just stared at him pleading with her eyes to know why her arms gave out from under her and she fell face first into a pool of her own blood. It wasn't invigorating like the he thought it would be. The weight on his shoulders didn't disappear or even lighten the slightest bit. It was worse a lump formed in his throat and his hands started to shake. He dropped to his knees and picked up the dying woman. Her eyes were still wide open and he swore they could still see him. Neliel wake up the terrified espada pleaded as he shook her. The bloody woman's eyes opened wider and she clutched on to the desperate mans arm his metal bracelets giving way to her grip. Nnoitra she strained to say as she coughed up more blood. Before he could even comprehend what happened she was turned to ash and was carried off by the wind leaving no part of her behind.

Nnoitra just knelt there motionless shock and guilt immobilizing him. The scene kept playing over in his head. Nnoitra sir? A blond arancar called tying to locate his master in the garden. The tall man didn't respond. Nnoitra sir he called again as he approached the catatonic espada. He was disturbed by his masters appearance. Motionless he stood waiting for his master to respond in an insult like usual but this time he didn't. The naturally apprehensiveman hesitated even more as he approached. You must be ill sir please let me take you inside. There was no response so Telsa cautiously guided the larger man to his feet and even though Nnoitra stood up and walked with him back inside Telsa knew he wasn't in his right mind. Telsa led the tall man to his recliner in his study and poured him a drink. This should help take the edge off master he anxiously said but still no response. Telsa waited hours for Nnoitra to snap back but he never did. The last thing Telsa wanted to do was leave his master's side while he sat there in such a horrible state but he had to it was is anniversary with Melonli and he couldn't miss it. So he called Loly his master's long time girlfriend. As soon as she arrived Telsa helped her walk Nnoitra to his bedroom and tuck him in. Loly though he just needed sleep and after a good nights rest he would be ok. Loly cuddled up on the sofa with some magazines and the remote by her side ready to stay up all night if she had to. She wanted to be awake and ready to attend to her love as soon as he snapped out of his strange trance.

Nnoitra finally woke from his hypnotic state when his window blew open and the beauty that was Nel walked in he couldn't move his body the sock was too much. He just followed her with his eye as she approached the foot of his bed and looked him over slowly. His heart almost leapt from his chest when she placed her knee on the edge of the bed. Nnoitra was sure she was sure she had come back to kill him. Slowly she crawled over his long lanky body and straddled his waist. Nel gave the man a bewitching look as she closed the gap between their faces. He was a mess his hair was tangled and loose strands covered his paler than usual face. Nel brought her hand up to brush away the loose strands and the espada beneath her shivered. Relax she cooed and cupped his cheek. He had little drops of sweat on his brow and bags under his eyes. Nnoitra peered into her beautiful hazel eyes and saw something that frightened him. Something dark existed there just beneath the surface. Neliel pulled the covers to his waist and placed small gentle kisses on his chest. She licked his right collar bone then lightly nibbled and sucked it until a small red mark was left behind then she worked her way down lightly biting one of his nipples and digging her nails in to his back as she continued. Nnoitra was using every bit of strength he had to keep his composure but when he felt her small soft fingers untying the sash on his hakama pants he hissed and tensed his body. Relax Nnoitra. Nel whispered seductively then licked along the top of his hakama pants. "Neliel" Nnoitra grunted. Once her name slipped past his lips the atmosphere in the room changed and her head shot up and she crawled back up and placed her lips to his ear "Your mine now Nnoitra" His half lidded eye shot open and he sat up nocking Neliel back but she caught her self and stood up on his bed. "Lets have some fun okay" Neliel said with a devious grin. Nel sonidod to the double doors of his room and started slamming them open and shut and let out a loud scream that sounded like a wounded animal then shot the 5th Espada a wink and disappeared. Nnoitra cursed under his breath the scream turned him on but now how was he going to explain what happened he couldn't even decipher what happened. He hoped my some miracle if he was lucky Loly didn't hear anything.

But Nnoitra wasn't a lucky man.


End file.
